Between Her and Heaven
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: A/U It would seem they were destined to meet on the small Isle of Besaid. She to get away from her war torn home. He to accomplish his mission and find peace. There's just one problem; it's against the rules for him to fall in love. Aurikku
1. Intro: Ornery, Red Guardian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2 (I have the games and the OST, but that's about it!) or any of the characters therein. They are owned by Square and others affiliated with it. This fan fiction is solely for the entertainment of the readers and to exercise my writing ability. I do, however, own any original characters.

**A/N: **Heyo! It's me again and I'm back with a new story! This time it's for one of my favorite games, Final Fantasy X. -Smiles- This story is an Alternate Universe fic because the way it ends up going won't really fit into the original timeline. I will try my best to keep the characters IC, but I already know that Rikku is going to be more mature.

The pairing this story is centered around is Auron and Rikku. If you don't like the pairing I will have to ask you to please leave. If you would like to give them a try read on! Or check out stories from Ginning to give you a head start because the Aurikku in mine doesn't start until later. There is also a little bit of Tuna and Lukka, but that comes later as well.

I didn't start liking Aurikku until early this year. It wasn't that I didn't like the pair; it's just that I never thought of them in that light! Now that I've fallen for the couple I just can't get enough! -Laughs- Funny how things turn out that way.

Now here is the intro to Between Her and Heaven!

* * *

Intro - Ornery, Red Guardian 

* * *

A group of ten stood in the darkness around the room's only source of light. They all varied in height, some tall and others as short as children. Against the wall several feet away from the group, an eleventh figure leaned. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed. The group paid him no mind, their attention taken by the images in front of them.

At the middle of their group was a sphere projecting a scene above it. The scene played out before them, centered on a funeral for a woman who had just died. Several people stood in black with umbrellas as the sky rained down on them. They were looking at a man speaking at the head of the coffin. Standing near the wooden box was a young boy at the age of six dressed in black. No one stood at his side, they opted to stand back and look at him with pity. He was under a small tent to stay out of the rain.

He stood looking at his mother's coffin with his little hands curled into fists as he fought the urge to cry. His blonde hair fell into his face and he brought a hand up to shove it roughly behind his ear.

"Poor child, he has no one to care for him," a soft female voice broke the silence.

"We cannot weep for every orphan or our tears would never cease to fall," a gruff voice countered. One of the group's smallest members looked toward the two that had spoken.

"However true that may be, this child will be an exception. He has a very important future ahead of him. One that we cannot over look. I am sending him a Guardian," he turned to look at the man against the wall. The man straightened and looked at the group.

"I take it you are talking about me," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. That is why I called you here. You are to go to Zanarkand and watch over the boy. Teach him the way of the sword. He will need the skills of a warrior to face his future. We will be watching over you.

"There are strict guidelines you must follow while on Spira. First of all, you must _not_ reveal your true nature to _anyone_, not even the boy. Second of all, your power is at its highest on the nights of the Dark Moon. It begins at twilight and ends at dawn. While you are stronger, it is impossible to conceal your true self. Not even your normal means of doing so will be strong enough to hide it.

"Last and most important of all, you are forbidden to develop strong feelings for any mortal, except your charge, be it friendship or love. This boy is your mission. You cannot put _anyone_ before him. You must protect him at all costs.

"If any of these rules are broken there will be consequences upon your return. Do you understand?" the child like being finished. The older man looked at him wearily, unsure of what was in store for him.

"I understand, my lord," he answered. The child smiled.

"Good, your mission begins now. Remember what I have told you," he said. The man nodded, grabbed his weapon, and left the group to themselves.

* * *

Tidus stood in place, watching the flower petals of a large wreath flutter gently in the wind. He was unsure of what he should be feeling; sad his mother had died or angry at his father for dying and leaving them behind. He shook as he clenched his fists, fighting back the tears. He knew everyone was watching him and whispering about him. What he didn't understand was why no one would approach him.

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. _He thought over and over again. He didn't want them to see him break. They wouldn't care that he was crying they would only use it to gossip about the great Jecht's only son.

He was staring so intently at the grain of his mother's coffin he didn't notice the figure stop beside him. He jumped when a black gloved hand rested on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the sight before him to see who it was. A man he'd never seen before was standing next to him, looking down with one brown eye. His other was sealed shut by an old, nasty looking scar. Having caught Tidus' attention, the red and black clad man knelt down to his level.

"Tidus, my name is Auron. I'm here to take care of you," he said, voice as rough as his face looked. The boy looked him in the eye, searching for something. Somehow, though he'd never met the man, he felt he could trust him and that he was telling the truth. Something told him that he didn't have to be afraid of this man. Knowing this, the wall Tidus had so carefully built up, broke and his little face contorted in pain.

"I hate him, Auron! I hate my dad! It's all his fault!" he cried, throwing himself into Auron's chest. Caught off guard, Auron looked down over his sun glasses. They'd fallen down his nose from the impact of the boy hitting him. He pushed them back up before wrapping his free arm around the sobbing boy.

When Tidus cried himself into exhaustion, several eyes watched as Auron picked him up. Without a word to anyone, he carried him out of the graveyard and away from the depressing sight of a coffin being lowered into the muddy ground.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Please let me know! I know it was a bit sad. And you weren't supposed to completely understand what happened at the very beginning, but it will come into play later. 


	2. Stories in the Snow

**Disclaimer: **See Intro for disclaimer. However, I do own Aeryn Tigereye and her story.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your reviews! -Smiles- I was feeling a little less than confident when I started this story, but I feel a lot better now! I'm glad you liked the intro! I've been hard at work on this story.

Gah! This chapter was a pain in my butt to write! I had to rewrite it so many times it's not even funny! It was by my own choice because every version I wrote I didn't like how it turned out. I'm still a little unhappy with this chapter, but I like it much better than the other versions I wrote!

My hubby helped me out with this chapter. He made a very valid point about Auron's character and when he gives advice about something pertaining to this story it's like gold. He likes Final Fantasy X/X-2 and everything to do with it as much as Rikku loves thunder.

The point he made was that, while Auron is Mister Uptight around everyone else, he doesn't think Auron would be as uptight around Tidus considering he practically raised the boy. So if anyone questions how Auron acts in this chapter, it's based on that point. I think it's true, because Auron had plenty of time to change Tidus if he wanted to, but he didn't. Otherwise Tidus wouldn't be the big softy he is.

On a different note, there is a point to the story Auron tells toward the end of this chapter. -Smiles-

Enough of my rambling!

Italics - Thoughts, emphasized words, flashbacks, and dream sequences.

* * *

Chapter One - Stories in the Snow 

* * *

_**How was he supposed to know that one day he would have to choose… between her and heaven?**_

Thirteen Years Later

_Right eye blinded. Blood on the ground. His blood. Pain. Almost unbearable. Fading…._

Stay focused! _Thoughts._

"_Agreed to what?" A voice. His voice. Anger! Hate!_

Why hate? _His thoughts._

"…_his daughter." Words. Not his._

_Arms bound. Weak. Fading…._

* * *

He woke with a start, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. He ran a large, calloused hand over his face before tossing off the blankets and getting out of bed. He crossed his room to the floor length window and looked out at the city of Zanarkand. It was early morning in the city that never slept, the sun just beginning to rise. People were already in the streets going about their day.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eye. He willed the images from his dream away. The same dream had been haunting him for as long as he could remember and he despised it. It didn't occur every night, but neither did he always sleep. Some nights he stared out the window or lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. That dream was enough to make anyone want to stave off sleep.

He opened his eye and turned away from the window. He figured that he might as well get ready while he was up. He wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He walked back toward his bed, smoothing out his dark hair and began getting dressed.

_I better go make breakfast. Tidus will be up soon and he eats enough to feed a whole Blitzball team. _Auron thought, grabbing his sunglasses from the nightstand and slid them onto his face. He turned toward the door, empty red sleeve trailing behind him. He stopped suddenly when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, ready to remove his arm from his coat if need be. He turned toward the window to find a familiar figure sitting on his desk.

"It's just you," he relaxed his arm, the dream long forgotten. The figure smiled.

"Someone is tense," he replied. Auron frowned.

"I had not heard from you in some time. I was… anxious," he admitted.

"I apologize for my absence. I will try not to let it happen again." The young boy inclined his head, "I've come to tell you that now is the time to head south. You must depart soon."

"As you wish," Auron replied, watching him disappear before making his way to the kitchen. His master had come several weeks before to tell him that he would need to bring Tidus to Beside Island in the near future. He was unsure of as to why, but he figured it had something to do with his being on Spira. As much as he hated being in the dark, he knew not to question his master's ways.

Upon arriving in Zanarkand the day Tidus' mother was buried, Auron followed the instructions he'd be given. He spent much of his time teaching the boy how to use a sword. Over the years, Tidus grew skilled as a light fighter. He was almost as good with a sword as he was with a blitz ball and that was saying something. Auron had grown fond of him in his own way, seeing him much like the son he never had the chance to have.

Even though Auron didn't know when he was supposed to take Tidus out of Zanarkand, he had prepared him for the idea. Tidus thought it was a great idea. He was a curious person and he'd never seen the rest of Spira. Auron was actually looking forward to the trip himself. It had been a long time since he'd seen the world. How Spira had chanced since his days as a warrior monk.

He sighed, running a hand through his graying hair while waiting for the bacon to start cooking. He glanced toward the hall when he heard a door open.

"'Morning, old man!" Tidus greeted cheerily, still in his black and yellow pajamas, complete with bed head. Auron replied with a grunt. He hated that nickname.

_How on Spira that boy can be so energetic at this hour in the morning is beyond me._ He thought, flipping the bacon. Tidus grabbed a chair and turned it around backwards. He sat, facing Auron's back, his arms resting over the back of the chair and audibly sniffed the air.

"Mmm, bacon," he sighed. Auron rolled his eye.

"Instead of just sitting there, why don't you get up and set the table," he said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus replied, waving a hand. He got up and moved around the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware, "You are such a grouch in the morning, you know that, Auron? Be happy! It's a bright new day!"

"Happy?" Auron asked, saying the word as if he'd never heard of it before, "What means this… happy?" He picked the pan up and pushed the bacon onto a plate waiting on the counter.

"Did Auron the Grump just make a joke? Stop the presses! This is front page news!" Tidus cried, putting the objects in his hands on the table. Auron rolled his eye again, choosing to ignore him. Tidus just grinned and popped some bread into the toasting machina before stealing a piece of bacon. Auron growled in annoyance while Tidus laughed. Picking on the older man was a favorite pass time.

"Remember when I mentioned traveling to Besaid?" Auron asked after a moment, thinking about the conversation in his room. He dropped some eggs into the pan after wiping it out.

"Yeah," Tidus answered, perking up. He sat back down, munching on his strip of bacon.

"What do you say about heading out in a few days?"

"Sure! I'll need a jacket though, among other things." Auron nodded as he brought the frying pan over to the table and divided the eggs between the plates.

"Hey! You've got more eggs than I do!" Tidus cried. Auron smirked.

"You shouldn't have stolen my bacon," he replied. Tidus hmphed while getting up to bring the bacon and toast to the table. Auron put the pan in the sink before sitting down to eat. Tidus sat down across from him and noticed the other man was lost in thought. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Auron," he said, waving a hand in front of his face. Auron came back from where ever he'd gone and glared at Tidus.

"What?" he growled.

"What's up with you? You're quiet, but not like this," Tidus answered, grabbing an apple from the bowl in front of him. He took a bite out of it, waiting for Auron's answer.

"In school they taught you about the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, correct?" he responded after a moment.

"Yeah. Something about Zanarkand not wanting to be controlled by Bevelle anymore so they declared war and won their freedom, right? What about it?" Tidus answered, spitting bits of apple all over the place.

"Yes, but don't talk with your mouth full." Auron reprimanded before continuing, "The rest of Spira, excluding the Al Bhed, remain under Bevelle's control. This is a warning to you, outside of Zanarkand the world is a different place. Machina are forbidden and the people are a lot more religious." Tidus nodded and swallowed his mouthful.

"Gotcha," he replied.

"So be prepared to be treated differently if they learn you are from Zanarkand," Auron said. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Tidus thinking over what Auron told him.

* * *

For the next few days, Auron and Tidus gathered supplies and other things they would need for their trek across Spira. Besaid was a month and a half away by foot, located far south of Zanarkand.

They left early in the morning on the chosen day, just as the sun began to rise so they could make the best time. Their first mile stone was Mount Gagazet, it's tall peaks seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. The road out of Zanarkand went from level to a gradual incline as they progressed along their path. When Auron stopped suddenly, Tidus nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" he asked. The man in red raised a hand to silence him. He looked around, listening carefully.

"Fiends." he answered, reaching into his coat, "Ready your weapon." Tidus nodded and pulled his sword from his back. Auron pulled a red sphere from a pocket as he shrugged off the left side of his coat. They stood back to back as an Ahriman and Grendel ambushed them.

"I'll take the flier," Tidus said, shifting into a fighting stance. Auron gave a brief nod, his fingers finding the right notches on the sphere in his hand. He gave it a brief squeeze, activating it. The hilt of his katana materialized in his hand, the sphere attached to the end of it. From the sphere the rest of the blade grew to its full length. He rested the blade on his shoulder and fell into his own stance.

Tidus ran forward, jumping as high as he could and swung his sword at the yellow flying eye. It flew up and just out of his reach, causing him to miss. He cursed under his breath, but knew he'd have better luck defeating it than Auron would.

The Grendel roared, bearing its fangs at its would-be lunch. Flames billowed from its mouth as it breathed out. Auron smirked before dashing forward to strike. His sword hit hard, but did little damage to the armored fiend. He backed off, moving to the right while keeping his eye on it.

_I need to use Armor Break. _He thought, rolling his sword on his shoulder. The monster charged at him, rearing back on its hind legs so it could grab Auron with its front paws and bite into his shoulder. Auron suppressed a grunt as he shoved the fiend off of him with some difficulty. He shifted to the right, reaching inside his mind and concentrated. He felt his energy grow, the blade of his katana glowing with a blue light.

Something clicked within him and he rushed the Grendel, swinging his sword into it. Energy crackled for an instant before the sound of shattering glass and a small explosion occurred, letting Auron know the Break had been successful. The fiend roared in pain and shook its head. He backed off before rushing it again. When he swung his sword this time it did a good deal of damage.

Behind him, Auron heard the Ahriman scream in pain before hitting the ground. Tidus gave a victory cry and joined his side. The Grendel bared its fangs at the newcomer, readying a new attack. Tidus jumped in, pumped with energy, and slashed at the enemy. It retaliated by sending fireballs flying at both Tidus and Auron. Auron took it in stride, but Tidus was knocked to the ground. Auron moved in for another attack while Tidus used his sword to help pick himself up off the ground. The fiend finally fell and disappeared in a mass of pyreflies.

Auron slid his sword from his shoulder, leaning on it a moment while he pushed his glasses back up his nose. He looked over at Tidus, who was panting, and checked him for any visible wounds. Tidus grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. The grin froze, however, when he noticed Auron's left shoulder.

"You okay, old man? You're bleeding pretty bad there," he walked over to him and motioned to his shoulder. Auron looked where Tidus indicated and found his skin and leather armor marred by the bite he'd received during the battle. He reached for the sphere locked into his sword, pressing his fingers into it.

"Bayla," he said softly and the sphere deactivated, pulling his sword back inside of it. (Peace.) He put the sphere back in his pocket and reached for a potion, but Tidus was already holding one out to him. Auron nodded to him in thanks before taking the potion. He popped the top off of it and poured a small amount onto the puncture marks. He hissed out through his teeth as the liquid entered the wound.

The flesh began to pull back together from the inside and Auron poured a little more over it before taking a swig. He put the top back on before putting the rest in his pocket. He pulled his coat back up and over his arm and looked at Tidus.

"No time to waste, let's go," he said. The boy nodded his agreement and they continued on their way. Soon the ground changed front dirt and rock to snow covered. The path up the mountain was dangerous not only because of the fiends, but the snow and ice as well. Tidus found himself pulling his coat tighter around his body, walking hunched over. Auron walked along as thought it was that cold in Zanarkand year round.

"How do you do it?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"Do what?" Auron gave him a side look.

"Manage to stay warm on this frozen rock?" Tidus exclaimed. Auron smirked.

"It's a secret," he answered. Truth be told, he hadn't really noticed the drop in temperature. Tidus glared at him.

"You suck, you know that? You really do," he grumbled. All that earned him was a chuckle from his companion. By the time they made their camp for the night, they'd traveled a quarter of the way up the mountain. They found a cave in the frozen cliffs big enough for them to settle in and protect them from the elements.

Auron built a fire and began making them something to eat while Tidus set up their bed rolls. When he was finished he sat down across from Auron.

"Hey, old man," he said, watching said man work.

"What?" Auron didn't look up as he continued what he was doing.

"Will you tell me a story? The one about Aeryn?" Auron glanced up at him over his sunglasses in amusement.

"Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?"

"Oh, come on! Please? I gotta have something to keep my mind off the cold," Tidus rubbed his hands together before turning them to the fire. Auron didn't answer him. It wasn't until after he was done cooking and handing Tidus his share before he spoke again.

"A long time ago, there was a young woman named Aeryn Tigereye. She was extraordinarily skilled as a fighter and very beautiful by most standards. She easily rose in rank in the army of Bevelle to that of a captain. She was fierce in battle and very dangerous. Bevelle was proud of her.

"Not long after rising to the rank of captain, there was an uprising amongst the Al Bhed. They, of course, refused to follow the latest laws to come out of Bevelle. They are a very proud and strong group of people who choose to follow their own traditions and laws. Aeryn's men were among one of the groups sent to deal with the problem. She was also one of the biggest Al Bhed hater's of the time, even though she'd never seen or conversed with one. She'd only heard one sided stories all her life and chose to believe in them.

"When they arrived at the home of the Al Bhed, Aeryn was expecting to find monsters, twisted and evil. Instead, to her surprise, she found human beings. As the battle ensued between Bevelle's troops and the Al Bhed's, Aeryn fought deep into the oppositions ranks.

"However, as she fought, she began to realize how much she looked like the people she tore apart. She had the same long, golden hair and the same green eyes. She was confused, but she fought on." Auron paused to take a sip of water. Tidus said nothing, listening intently. He'd heard the story many times, but he never grew tired of hearing it. It was one of his favorites from his childhood. Auron often told him stories before he went to sleep when he was younger.

"Eventually." Auron continued, "She met a young Al Bhed man that actually gave her a challenge. Like her, he was a higher ranking officer. Their fighting took them from the main battle grounds and deeper into Al Bhed territory, but that did not stop them.

"After some time, Aeryn struck the fatal blow and brought the young man gasping to his knees. She moved her sword above her head, ready to cleave his head from his shoulders, but his words stopped her," Auron became quiet, staring into the fire.

"What did he say?" Tidus asked, spellbound. Auron snapped out of his trance, face growing hard.

"I will tell you another time. Right now you need to rest so we will have a fresh start tomorrow," he stood and walked toward the cave entrance.

"Hey! Wait, that's not fair! Where are you going?" Tidus asked.

"I have first watch. Go to sleep. I will wake you when it's your turn to take watch," he answered. Tidus stood, grumbling, as he got ready for bed.

"Cliffhangers suck, you know," he climbed into his bedroll.

"Hmph," Auron said as he settled down for his watch. He looked out over the snow covered ground, keeping his eye out for fiends. His breath could be seen in front of him due to the cold. He was trying to understand why telling the story bothered him. It never did the other times he told it, so why now? He shook his head free of the thoughts and decided to think about something else.

His mind wandered back to what could be in Besaid. It was a small island village just outside of the larger Kilika Island. He'd done his research before leaving. It was a bit of a back woodsy place, outside of the main communication line that connected the rest of Spira. News from the mainland took several days to even reach them. The village leader was a man named Wakka, whose wife was a black mage named Lulu. He just hoped they would be able to fit in with the other villagers, seeing as they were from such a large city.

He rolled these thoughts around his head for a while before getting up to wake Tidus. Even though he had no problem keeping watch all night, he was sure the boy would notice if he went without sleep. He shook Tidus by the shoulder, waking him up.

"Your turn to keep watch," was all he said. Tidus nodded, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Auron laid down on his bed roll as Tidus pulled on his jacket and made his way to the mouth of the cave.

* * *

"Tysh ed!" Rikku cursed. (Damn it!) She wiped her hands on a nearby dirty rag before rubbing her forehead. Someone surprised her and she'd just whacked her head on the bottom side of the machina she was working under. She heard that someone laugh. She used her hands to push the small rolling board she was laying on out from under the large machina and glared at her brother.

"Fryd yna oui myikrehk yd?" she glowered at him. (What are you laughing at?)

"Yna oui icehk dryd asbdo rayt uv ouin du ryssan hyemc ykyeh, meddma cecdan?" he asked, amused. (Are you using that empty head of yours to hammer nails again, little sister?) He barely had enough time to dodge the wrench she threw at his head.

"It's your fault I bumped my head to begin with, you big meanie." She grumbled to herself, sitting up and rubbing her forehead again. To him she said, "Fryd tu oui fyhd?" (What do you want?) They were in her personal repair garage. She'd been working on a more heavily damaged piece of the equipment sent in from the battle front. If her pops wouldn't let her fight the Guado she was going to help the best way she knew how.

"Vydran cahd sa. Ra fyhdc oui du saad res eh rec uvvela," Brother answered. (Father sent me. He wants you to meet him in his office.) Rikku stood, dusting off the back of her green shorts.

"Ti oui ghuf fro?" she asked, looking at him. (Do you know why?) Brother shrugged. "Cusa ramb oui yna." (Some help you are.)

"Rao!" he cried as she left the garage. (Hey!) She headed down the hall away from him.

_Stupid, Brother._ She thought, shoving her golden braids out of her face. She stopped in front of a door and pressed a button on the keypad next to it. There was a mechanical whir as the door slid open.

"I'm here, Pops! Whatcha need?" she asked, bouncing into the room. The door shut behind her. Cid was standing behind his desk looking out the window at the sand beyond.

"Rikku." He acknowledged, not turning around to face her, "You know that the war with the Guado is getting closer to Home, right?" Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, everyone knows that," she answered. Cid turned to look at his daughter.

"Rikku, if they get much closer to Home I'm going to have to send you away from here to keep you safe," he said.

"What! Why?" she cried. Cid's face hardened.

"If something happened to me or your brother the Al Bhed would still have a Maytan. That's why," he answered. (Leader)

"No! I don't want to leave! I can still help," Rikku replied, clenching her small fists at her sides.

"Enough! I don't even know if we will need to, but you gotta be prepared. Whether you like it or not, you will leave if the situation demands it," Cid reprimanded. Rikku straightened.

"Fine!" she said, pivoting on her heel and stormed out of his office. He just made her so mad sometimes!

"Don't you walk out on me, missy! You get back here!" Cid yelled after her. She continued on down the hall, ignoring her father.

* * *

**A/N: **Do you know how hard is to try and type with a cat trying to sit in your lap and lying his head on your hands? -Laughs- My kitty is an attention whore! Anyway, tell me whatcha think! I hope it wasn't too dull! 


End file.
